Mine
by othlvr16
Summary: Breyton story...    Made a rebel of a careless man's carefuly daughter...    Story inspired by Taylor Swift's Mine.


_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts

Brooke Penelope Davis walked the streets of Tree Hill with a small smile on her face. She was on break from Tree Hill community college. Her friends, Lucas and Nathan were away at Duke on their basketball scholarships. Brooke stops in front of the local dinner, the dinner that Brooke went to all the time with her ex girlfriend, deciding to take a chance, Brooke steps in and takes a seat at the table in front of the window.

Across the way Brooke sees a couple arguing and she smiles at them because she knows their love-if they have any-isn't going to last. Hell, growing up her parents always argued. She would remember watching her parent's fighting in the kitchen.

Brooke looks up from the table and locks eyes with her waitress, a blonde haired beauty, named Peyton Sawyer.

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now_

"Hey there," Peyton says with a grin as she takes a seat at the table.

"You look familiar to me," Brooke mentions with a small smile.

"I think we went to high school together," Peyton mentions. "You always hung around the red-head."

Brooke frowns.

"That was Rachel."

"She still you're girlfriend?" Peyton questions.

Brooke shakes her head.

"Ex."

"It's good to know."

_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Peyton, what are we doing?" Brooke asks with a smile.

Peyton turns and grins at Brooke.

"I just figured you would want to talk a walk on the beach with me is all," Peyton says as she wraps her arm around Brooke's shoulder. Brooke grins and snuggles into Peyton's side.

"This is nice," Brooke comments softly.

"I know this isn't exactly romantic, but it's what I could do."

Peyton and Brooke take a seat next to each other on the sand.

"It's a good thing that it's okay," Brooke looks into her girlfriend's eyes. "Is it weird that I want to say I love you right now?"

Peyton smiles and shakes her head.

"No, as long as it isn't weird for me to say I love you back."

Brooke doesn't say a word. Instead, she leans closer to Peyton and kisses her on the lips.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Two years later, Brooke began moving her things into Peyton's place, or rather our place as Peyton would call it.

"Babe, can you grab this box please?" Peyton calls out.

Brooke gets up from the floor and rushes over to Peyton and takes the box from her hands.

"Thanks," Peyton says a little out of breath.

Brooke kisses Peyton softly. Brooke goes back to the box that she was digging through on the floor and pulls out a picture of herself and her parents. Brooke frowns.

Peyton sits down next to Brooke and takes the picture out of her girlfriend's hands.

"You were cute and still are."

Brooke manages a smile. Peyton wraps her arms around her girlfriend when she sets the picture down.

"We won't make your parent's mistakes."

Brooke doesn't say a word she just kisses Peyton more fully letting her tongue mingle with Peyton's.

_But we've got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about  
_

"How are we going to pay all these bills Peyton?" Brooke says as she looks at the bills pilling up on the table.

"We will figure it out Brooke. It's mostly student loans. Once we get into our careers we will have nothing to worry about. We will make it. You're starting your clothing line next week baby, then we will be racking in the money plus once I can get a musician, things will double. Trust me on this," Peyton reassures.

_Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Brooke sighs and nods her head. She walks over to the radio which was blaring softly. She turns it up and holds out her hand.

"Let's just forget about bills. Come dance with me."

Peyton smiles and grabs onto Brooke's hands. She wraps her arms around Brooke's neck bringing their foreheads together.

"I love you Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton laughs and kisses Brooke softly on the lips.

"And I love you Brooke Davis."

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Oho oho oho 

Peyton and Brooke found themselves in the water on the very same beach where Peyton took them on their first date. Peyton had rowed them to the center.

"It's peaceful out here, just like on the beach."

"Yeah, I tend to come out here from time to time. You can see the stillness of the water, it's beautiful," Peyton says artistically.

Brooke smiles.

"Look over there," Peyton says as she points at a spot behind Brooke. When Brooke turns around Peyton pulls it out, a velvet box. Brooke turns back around and gasps in surprise.

"Peyton, what is this?"

"We've been seeing each other for a few years. It didn't take long for us to fall in love either. I can't picture my life with anybody, but you so what I am asking is if you, Brooke Davis, will be my wife?"

"Of course I will."

Peyton grins and places the ring on Brooke's finger. Once it's on Brooke hugs her tightly.

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Six months into their marriage things were strained. Peyton was working all the time now that she had an artist for her record label and Brooke was away at meetings all day.

Peyton walks into her home and sees Brooke leaning against the counter with a cup of coco in her hands.

"It's two-thirty," Brooke replies softly not looking at her wife.

Peyton sighs loudly.

"Brooke, don't start this now. I'm tired and I'm hungry and I just want to get some sleep."

"Are you cheating on me?" Brooke accuses as she places the mug on the counter.

"God damn it Brooke, why would you accuse me of that? I love you!"

"What else am I supposed to think?" Brooke says as she glares at her wife. "You are never around and all you do is spend your time at the office with Mia!"

"I'm not your FATHER!" Peyton screams in Brooke's face.

Brooke shakes her head and runs outside into the street crying.

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said... _

It didn't take long for Peyton to run after Brooke.

"Brooke, wait!"

Brooke stops and faces her. Peyton grabs her hand.

"I love you Brooke. You are my wife. I'll never leave you alone."

Brooke cries into her wife's shoulder as Peyton wraps her arms around her.

_I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Are you sure we are ready for this? Being parents I mean?" Peyton asks as she grabs her wife's hand in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Baby, it's a little too late for having second thoughts," Brooke says with a small laugh. "We're doing this today. We've talked about it for the last year. We're ready."

Peyton nods her head and squeezes her wife's hand.

"Of course. I was just making sure you were ready."

"It's okay to be scared."

"Good."

_Hold on  
Make it last  
Hold on  
Never turn back_

"Welcome home my beautiful girls," Peyton says as she opens the door.

It only took the first time for Brooke to get pregnant. Now here they were nine months later bringing their daughter, Annabelle Elizabeth home.

Brooke walks into the house holding the baby close to her chest. Brooke sits down on the couch and hands their daughter to Peyton who smiles brightly.

"She is going to be so protected it isn't funny."

_Hold on  
Never turn back_

Brooke sits in her daughter's room getting ready to read their favorite book. Annabelle is three.

"Read it mommy, read it."

Brooke laughs and brings her daughter closer to her.

"Okay, baby, here we go…"

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

Brooke looks out the window and watches as Peyton and Annabelle kick the ball around in the yard. Brooke grins and places a hand on her swollen stomach. They were getting ready for the last baby, baby number two. He was going to be a boy.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

"Justin, you have to blow out the candles," seven year old Annabelle exclaims. "That's how you get a wish, right mama?" Annabelle asks Peyton.

"Right baby," Peyton says with a grin. "Alright big boy, blow out those candles."

"I know I can do it!" Four year old Justin exclaims. "Geeze."

Brooke laughs at her son's outburst.

"Blow them out and they'll get off of your back kiddo," Brooke says."

Justin blows out his candles and the family claps their hands.

_Hold on_

Yeah, yeah do you believe it?

Brooke, Peyton, Annabelle and Justin run down to the water at their favorite beach, the beach that started it all.

"Mommy, watch me!"

Brooke watches her daughter swim into the water and splash around with her brother.

"Be careful," Brooke warns.

"We will mommy."

Peyton walks behind Brooke and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"I love you Mrs. Sawyer."

Brooke grins widely.

"And I love you Mrs. Sawyer."

_Hold on  
We're gonna make it now.  
Hold on  
And I can see it yeah, yeah  
And I can see it now, See it now, See it now_


End file.
